666 Park Avenue
666 Park Avenue is a serial drama pilot, created by Dave Wilcox and ordered by ABC on January 20, 2012. Based on the book series of the same name from Gabriella Pierce, this supernatural drama centers around a young mid-western couple who have been hired to manage The Drake, a luxurious apartment building on the Upper East Side in New York City where the residents have been possessed by demonic forces and have unknowingly sold their souls to the devil. Their every wish, desire and ambition is fulfilled, but the price tag is more costly than any of them could possibly imagine. Overview When Jane Van Veen and Henry Martin, an idealistic young couple from the Midwest, arrive in New York City, the glamorous center of industry and media, they are offered the opportunity to manage the historic Drake. Jane, a small town girl with big ambitions, always knew she wanted to be an architect. Henry, a member of the Mayor's staff, is grounded, intelligent and tenacious. They are lured by the intoxicating lifestyle of New York's wealthy elite. Gavin, who has many skeletons in his own closet, is at the height of his world and commands the dark power of The Drake. Olivia, his beautiful but enigmatic, supportive wife, wears her elegance, wealth and position in society as armor… but cracks will slowly be revealed. Jane and Henry not only fall prey to the machinations of Gavin and Olivia, but unwittingly live in the dark embrace of the building's supernatural forces which endanger the lives of its residents. These include Brian Leonard, a young playwright pining for his early success and promise. Brian's wife, Louise, is a rising hot star in the world of fashion photography. Alexis Blume is a troubled young woman who is the picture of obsession -- what is her real connection to Gavin, and what part will she play in Brian and Louise's life? Tony DeMeo, The Drake's doorman, is the eyes and ears of the building. And then there is 14-year-old Nona Clark, who has a blossoming psychic ability, allowing her to look into the future of her fellow Drake occupants. Production Cast Main cast *Dave Annable as Henry Martin *Rachael Taylor as Jane Van Veen *Robert Buckley as Brian Leonard *Mercedes Masohn as Louise Leonard, Brian's wife, a photographer *Helena Mattsson as Alexis Blume *Erik Palladino as Tony DeMeo *Vanessa Williams as Olivia Doran, a coldly beautiful and sophisticated wife of the building’s owner *Terry O'Quinn as Gavin Doran, the building’s owner and the series' primary antagonist *Samantha Jade Logan as Nona Clark, a resident with a unique gift Recurring cast *Aubrey Dollar as Annie Morgan, an obituary writer who yearns to be a real journalist *Mili Avital as Danielle, a lonely hearts woman who pines for romance and harbors a dark twisted secret *Mike Doyle as Frank Alpern, a "powerful" adversary of Gavin Doran *Enrique Murciano as Dr. Todd Scott, a handsome young surgeon living at The Drake *Wendy Moniz as Ingrid, the therapist of Drake resident Nona *Tessa Thompson as Laurel Harris, a media consultant with an inside track on New York politics Episodes Season 1 Preview ExclusiveLook Category:Out of Universe Category:TV Show Category:Season 1